Light sources are widely used in residential, commercial, and military structures to provide an amount of light for persons to perform a wide variety of daily tasks without the necessity of natural light sources. Such structures generally receive electrical power through established electrical grids to provide a requisite amount of electricity to operate such light sources. Due to certain events, such as storms, hurricanes, wars, or other natural or man-initiated disasters, receipt of electrical power from such outside sources may be disrupted for extended periods of time. For example, in response to certain natural phenomenon, electrical grids may be down for weeks or even months.
Emergency lighting systems are known to be mounted in structures to provide lighting when electrical power to the structures has been disrupted. These lighting systems are generally optimized to provide a maximum amount of brightness to assist in, for example, emergency ingress and egress from such structures. However, certain problems may exist with this configuration. For example, as these emergency lighting systems are known to be optimized to provide a maximum amount of brightness, the battery life of such systems may be limited. More particularly, in certain situations, users may continue to occupy the structure awaiting power restoration or evacuation. In such a case, the existing emergency lighting systems may not last long enough to provide light until electrical power may be restored to the structure, or in the event of a wide scale natural disaster, until rescue teams may provide for evacuation of the structure. Additionally, as the known emergency lighting system are configured to be mounted to, e.g., a wall or a ceiling, they may not be widely available in residential or other situations where ease of installation and aesthetics are of greater concern.
Accordingly, an emergency lighting system optimized to extend battery life would be beneficial. Moreover, an emergency lighting system that may easily be installed and may blend with a décor of a room would be particularly useful.